sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
14 ABY
Covering MUSH events occurring from March 2005 until March 2006. This is also referred to as Year 33 on the Imperial Standard calendar. IC Events * Another viral outbreak erupts in the Outer Rim, and soon spreads throughout the region. Within days, it races out of control and spreads to the Mid-Rim, and even permeates into the Expansionist Region. Its origin is traced to Dac (Mon Calamari), and it comes to be known as the Dacan Pandemic. Thousands of star systems become affected, and after several weeks of suffering, the Empire introduces a cure to the virus — offering it to New Republic systems on the condition of their leaving the Republic and joining the Empire. Many systems capitulate, including the hard-hit Bothan Federation. In reality, the Dacan Pandemic was an Imperial-orchestrated event, used to gain territory just prior to unleashing the Blitzkrieg. * The Imperial Blitzkrieg begins. Orchestrated by Danik Kreldin, the Imperial fleet invades Mikassa and establishes temporary control over the system. The New Republic, fearing a repeat of the Occupation of Caspia, and a wedge driven into their link between Mon Calamari and the Core Worlds, sends a substantial battlefleet to the region. Led by the [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]], the fleet disperses in the area, ready to assist the Caspians and engage the Imperial battlefleet at Mikassa. The Imperials, however, have already slipped away to Chandrila, and conquer the under-defensed planet after a quick battle. * With Chandrila pacified, the Imperials move on to Corellia. After stealthily smuggling a huge EMP canister into the system, they trigger it, neutralizing what little remained of the New Republic defense force in the system. After a short ground battle, Corellia is brought under Imperial control. The Corellian Trade Route is closed to non-Imperial traffic, and Coruscant becomes cut-off from this arm of the galaxy. *Bespin falls to a CompForce assault team led by Warlord Vassily Korolov. * From Corellia, the Imperials make an audacious move of splitting their force, and attacking both Mon Calamari and Sullust at once. While the attack on Mon Calamari is nothing more than feint, it nonetheless ties up New Republic forces for quite some time. This allows the Imperial fleet to exercise a full-scale blockade and seige of Sullust that lasts a month, though the siege would have ended sooner if it were not for the Moff Sekirol Crisis that erupted within the Empire. The Crisis is averted, and Imperial troops assault in a series of intense ground conflicts, and Sullust eventually falls to the Empire. * Unidentified forces attack the Horansi homeworld, Mutanda. Without being detected by either the natives or the nearby CSA outpost Justa Starport, several million cubic killometers of the planet are excavated or destroyed, leaving a gaping wound in the planet's surface that would come to be known as the Scar of Mutanda. The Corporate Sector Authority quickly imposes a strict security lockdown on the planet while investigators are dispatched to the scene. * After months of effort, experts have still reached no conclusion about the mysterious incident at Mutanda. Personnel and resources are diverted from the CSA investigation outpost established at the Scar of Mutanda, and the event is allowed to drift from the public's focus without resolution. * Frustrated by the success of the Imperial Blitzkrieg, the New Republic Navy concocts an intricate plan to corner the long-standing symbol of Imperial superiority, the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]], and eliminate her, once and for all. They do so outside Korriban, but she flees to Etti IV. There, support ships on both sides arrive and engage in a face-off that lasts a full two weeks before hostilities re-commence. The fight centers around the two galactic rivals, HIMS Conqueror and [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]], which end up taking each other out in a head-on collision. The Second Battle of Etti IV ends with thousands of casualties for no apparent gain. * The New Republic Firecats, a commando unit, and Ghost Squadron strike at and destroy Orbital Station Guardian in the Battle of O'paal. Imperial High Command is wiped out in one single blow, and a massive power vacuum erupts in the Empire. Civil war looms over the Empire as it tries to sort out the chaos. * Danik Kreldin steps out of retirement and becomes the Empire's only Grand Admiral in the wake of the Battle of O'paal. Using his reputation and prestige, he manages to overcome the power vacuum and restore order to the situation. * The Desolation of Cochran. The final blow is made against the Griffon Alliance by the Empire, in a campaign led by Grand Admiral Kreldin. The Griffon Navy watches the destruction of their last remaining warships, and Cochran is utterly sterilized in a Base Delta Zero attack. The heaviest bombardment in galactic history glasses the planet and results in largest loss of life since the Second Battle of Sluis Van. * Threatened by the mysterious disappearance of Luke Skywalker and most of the Jedi Order's adult students, Leia Organa Solo decides to have the Basilica evacuated. She calls on the refugee archaeologist Kyle Senesca to evacuate the important and sacred Jedi artifacts, with the help of Padawan Ai'kani Za'netra, while the younglings are sequestered to a secret location based on plans created years ago by Skywalker and Solo. * The Basilica is destroyed during an explosive match between Johanna and Boba Fett. Battles *Battle of Yaartsek *The Mikassa Incident *Second Battle of Chandrila *Fourth Battle of Corellia *Chandrilan Massacre *Second Battle of Mon Calamari *Fourth Battle of Sullust *Battle of Barida *Battle of O'paal *Battle of Chiarn *Battle of Kuat *Battle of the Gate of Thrawn *Battle of Farlex *Second Battle of Etti IV *Battle of O'paal *Second Battle of Cochran Births Deaths *Fenir Miks *Antal Brencis *Beaubos Calhoun *Jorgen Sekirol ---- Category:Individual years